The Fox
by raidend61
Summary: On the day of the murder of Aiden Pierce's family, some weird encounters happen. Back in Zootopia The two heros are sent on a special mission but something happens on the way there and they appear in manhatten so the 3 must team up to bring down blume but there is a bit more violent side of Nick that no one knows Doesnt exactly follow game story, Rated M for violence
1. The Occurrences

"People….. People are great, but some-… most people are evil above others imagination with the technology people have." I walk over to the edge of a skyscraper looking over the city "Guns, drugs, gangs, corruption and slavery are a problem in the city of Chicago, the cops are too irresponsible to handle this city so I bring that responsibility to myself and take care of the city….but something isn't right about what happened on the day of murder of my family. My name is Aiden Pierce This is a "story" about my adventures."

Chicago, October 26 2013

I, my wife and my child are in a van driving on a freeway. All of a sudden a big rig pulls up beside us and start raining lead on the car and trying to ram us off the road but then the car flips over, does around two flips in the air before hitting the ground on its side.

I wake up from the crash and tries to wake the other two up "No no no wake up please" 2 cop cruisers and an ambulance arrive at the car crash. The 2 police officer stare at the survivor, the ONLY survivor. One of the police officers says to me "sir we need you out of the vehicle, we have medics". I didn't want to leave them but I have to.

I watched the ambulance drive away with my child and wife, but as it does I see a lightning strike that was irregular, it lasted longer and was a dark blue colour but soon I will realize what the cause is.

 **2 years later**

There I was typing away on coding and a phone attached to the computer after A LOT of coding I've made the profiler, the most powerful device in the world. This device looks like a phone so it won't draw attention but I now can control the city: traffic lights, security cams, helicopter, cars even the power generator so if I'm in trouble I can turn the city dark from just the press of a button and get away unnoticed.

Something came to me…. If I can control security cameras then I can see what happen at the place of that lightning strike on the day my family was murdered.

I grabbed my 9mm Glock and walked to the spot of the lightning strike, the place was burned like a barbeque and looked around I spotted a security cam in the alley where the lightning hit and hacked into the data base… "Damn it was wiped…. Suspicious" I looked across the street and saw another one I got into its data base and searched around for the date of October 26 2013.

I found the day and watched for a while until the screen went white for 3 seconds and when the picture cleared up I saw two small figures exiting the alley way. The way they moved….. They looked confused, this was not normal. I extracted the video and put it in the profiler and walked away. By the time I got home it was 8:17pm I was exhausted, I fell on my bed and passed out.


	2. The Kidnapped

I woke up to a bang in the kitchen, I silently got up and drew my Glock and aimed it at the door, and I slowly walked towards the door and opened it quietly and steadily. I peeked around the corner and looked at the kitchen and saw a small figure holding some type of weapon…. The video, I aimed my gun at the figure and shouted "HANDS UP AND DON'T MOVE!" the figure dropped the weapon and swung its hands up, I turned the light on and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a red fox with a torn green shirt, a black eye and brown khaki shorts but the weirdest thing was that he was on his hind legs.

He was bleeding from the mouth and there was an unknown weapon near his feet. I'm not sure if it can talk but it's worth a try "What's your name?" the fox says "Nick….." wow it can talk "Aiden Pierce" I reply then I say "there was a second one where is it?" "…." I fire a shot upwards "Where is it?" "She was taken" "Where?" "I DON'T KNOW" the fox starts tear up, I sigh "what were you doing in my house?" "I thought you were the one that took her" I felt bad for him so I decided to help him in this kidnapping "first off your going to need to get fixed up and second ill help you get your friend back". I lower my weapon and the fox puts his arms down, he grabbed his tranquilizer and puts it on the desk.

We both sit down and I asked the fox "Were the men armed and how many were there?" he replies with "yes, looked like automatic weapons and there were around 7 men when they came" "have you shot a gun before?" "Automatic and handguns" he replied then he goes over to a bag, opens it and brings out an UMP-45 with a silencer and a holosight then a Beretta 42 with a laser sight and a silencer "I guess you're police where you are from" "And I guess you're a hacker with all the computers and you knew there were two of us" "You missed a detail" "and what's that" I pull out the profiler "I can control the city with this and its doing good so far". I say "We will go in the morning it looks like you need some sleep" I gave him some medical stuff to help the bleeding and black eye, he changed into new clothes and decided to crash on the couch

Next morning, I woke up and kicked my feet over to the side and sat on the side of my bed to get my head straight then I got up dressed in a yellow graphic style trench coat and a yellow straight hat that says 'straight out of tha 90s' and grabbed a crimson red mask and stuck it on my neck, I walked out into the living room and nick there sleeping like a little baby then I got an idea, I grabbed a firecracker and a pot then placed the small explosive in the pot, lit it and leaned against the wall and covered my ears….. *BANG* Nick shot up and fell on the floor, he got up then looked at me "you ready to get your girlfriend back" I smirk at my comment then he punches me in the side and got ready in his clothing.

I tossed him my first mask, he replies with "what's this for?" "To protect your identity" I said, he put on a hoodie, navy blue jeans and put the mask over his nose- snout I should say and put the hood over his head and got his weaponry. I got my trusty Glock and I got the Vector-22 with holosight and silencer, I holstered my 2 guns in my trench coat and got in the van, nick followed along.

I pulled out my profiler and tracked to the last time the second one was seen. I see a spot with weird police reports of a small figure that was taken by some people, and the van was seen entering a warehouse to the south of Chicago, I put a waypoint at the location and started the 30 minute drive. As we got to the warehouse I hear a click beside me, I look over to the side and saw the fox getting ready for the suspected gunfight that's about to go down.

We get out of the car and I draw my pistol then run to cover, there were around 4-5 people at the front and they were talking a different language. We shot one isolated from the rest and didn't alert the other men then we shot a guy in the group alerting the rest. We took off the silencers on our guns and start pick off some guys, we ran cover-to-cover shooting every one and as the last guy drops in a puddle of its own blood.

We go inside and check the area for any people but none were found so we proceed through the building till we reach the last room. I kick open the door and we both enter the last room and at last we found his friend chained up to the wall and unconscious, it was a grey bunny around 3 feet tall with ripped jeans and blood going down her head, it was sickening that these people would do such thing to an innocent animal, I looked at nick and see him unchaining her "you need help" I say and was responded with a shake of his head and then proceed to carry her out of the building then put her in the back of the car. As we drive away the cops finally arrived and we got back to my house.


	3. The Team

The time we got back home it was still light out so I decided to go to the store to get food, "Where are you going?" The Fox said "I'm going to the store to get food and medical supplies" I reply. I exit out the door, closed it and locked it then proceeded to the store but something caught my eye, I look at my profiler and couple tags pop up of peoples name info and bank account 'this is useful' I thought to myself.

I got to the a grocery store, got food and stopped by a drug store for painkillers and bandages then started to walk home but someone shouted "HELP" as this quickly drew my attention, I walk to the source of the call then I peak around the corner and saw a women getting robbed by some bum by the name of Darius Williams. I took out my telescopic baton and quickly hit the man over the head with it and is instantly knocked out on impact, the women said "thank you" and ran way. I walked away thinking with a smirk on my face 'I saved a life today' and continued to walk home.

I got in the door and gave Nick the medical supplies and sat down to help with the bandages. Nick blurted out "what species are you?" I replied with "I'm a human and so were the guys we killed back there" and I was responded with "Where I'm from we are kind of like humans, we stand like you, and we have technology like you" This didn't surprise me since the weaponry they have then I asked "what were you doing before you came here" "we were on our way to a different city because they were having riots and the city was in full ape-shit mode then the last thing I heard was 'GET DOWN', a loud bang then white" I was speechless and I think I know how he got here, he died and so did the other one.

Then I blurted out "I think I know why you're here" he looks at me wide eyed "really how!?" then I responded with "you…. Both died" he sighs then looks down "I knew it" we finished the bandages and the bunny started to stir "I'll be in my bedroom" I walk into my bedroom and close the door and thought to myself 'there are talking animals in my living room' I stayed there for almost 6 minutes and thought about how I was able to stay calm about the situation then I walk out of the bedroom and saw the two talking to each other, I walk beside them and sit down with my head hanging the bunny looked frightened and said with a nervous tone "what are you" I responded with "human and the name is Aidan" "Judy" she replied I knew she was a good person I could see it in her eyes… no sin, no sorrow. Then I break the silence "well welcome to Chicago"

I look at them both and say "here you're going to need this" I hand them 2 profilers "since you two are with me you're going need this" they looked at me confused. I knew I had to tell them what it was, "this device can control the city, lights, traffic, CCTV cameras, and the whole city in your control but use it wisely it can overheat then you'll have to wait at least 2 minutes before you can use it. But first you two are going to need a mask and at least a hoodie, and your also going to need weapons" they look at each other and nod in synchronization but then the bunny asked "are we doing this for good" "yes we are" I replied. This was the start of something powerful


	4. The Drug Bust

The next morning was a peaceful one, the two slept together and I slept in my bed. I got up and got dressed in a crimson red outfit, I got info on some thugs running a drug cartel to the south of Chicago so I decided we would wipe the little gang of hoodlums out, I walk to the living room and see the bunny up and healed.

she was doing sit ups and push ups while I see Nick still sleeping then I say to the bunny "I guess he's a sleeper" "Yeah" she said between huffs, she then stops the exercising and stands up showing the size difference between us "I found out about a drug house south of Chicago want to go take it out?" "Sure" she replies then she says "but let's wake up Nick first" she then slaps Nick awake then we get dressed. Judy got out a MPK5 with iron sights and a laser sight then got a desert eagle which surprised me because of the punch on that thing, nick got the guns he had yesterday and I got a P320 with an extended mag then I also got a G3 with a holosight, extended mag and a vertical grip. We got in a black van that I owned and head towards an abandoned apartment building where the suppose operation was. "Stack up and also use the profiler as a weapon, now let's get the show on the road" I pull out my P320 and open the side door and head to cover we spot two armed men out front, I see a power generator right beside them "Watch this" I press on the profiler and the generator explodes making the building dark and killing the guards "GO" I shout, we run inside and take cover but then we are already taking fire.

Though it was dark could see but I guess the thugs couldn't see so I grabbed my G3 and slid to another door then shot one in the kneecap then I shot the other one in the chest. The wounded one was speaking Spanish and was holding his knee then another flunky dragged the wounded to cover but then silence. Nick gave the signal to move forward, we all got to a caved in part of the building "looks like they dug this place else or It did it itself" Judy said. We climbed up the debris and got to a platform with 2 doors, I placed a plastic explosive on the doors then we got to the sides of the doors and Judy whispered "Blow it" *BANG* We entered without hesitation and took cover then shots rang out through the building.

I shot one of the gang members in the head blasting his brain matter over his buddies. The Fox peeked out of cover and shot two flunkies in the chest then ran to another piece of cover and slide half way to the cover and as he was sliding he shot one in the leg. He reach cover but then they threw a grenade toward nick but luckily I used the profiler to explode it in mid-air, everything was in slow motion as I stand out of cover and started walking to another piece of cover and shooting the rest of the guys.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, they both responded with a yes then we went to the top floor to find a black male known as Iraq "Who are you three?" Iraq said then I said "we are the light to the darkness" but he ran outside toward a helicopter, he got in the helicopter then we popped some shots at it but it didn't do nothing. "well what now" Judy said then I responded with "we call the cops" but then 4 cop cars with a swat van "well I guess not" I said "now what" she said "we run" I then turns towards the edge and hop onto a lower platform and jumping from debris to debris. When we got to the ground, it was quiet so we ran, jumping and vaulting over obstacles then soon we got back to the place I call home.

We entered the door and shut it behind me, but then I got call on my phone I looked at it and answered, the voice was a deep and a little distorted "hey Aiden I saw what you did it seems you have two followers with you" then I say "yea, they are good at their job as well… you know we should meet up sometime" "sounds like a plan, meet me at the subway in the Loop district" she said then hanged up. Nick says "who's that a lady friend your meeting online" but only gets the ribs then she says "that was most fun I had in my life"


	5. The Big Boom

I got up earlier than usual and got dressed my standard outfit, I got to the living room and both of them where sleeping so I left a note saying I was out and went out the door. Today was busier than usual but nothing was wrong so I continued to the station, I passed by a couple shops and homeless people until I got to the train station and waited there for at least 30 minute until a girl with blue and black hair with ripped jeans, a couple piercing and a black t-shirt came up and sat beside me I looked up her info on the profiler and nothing showed up just a blurry picture then she said to me "Hello Aidan Pierce" I took notice and looked at her then said "I'm guessing your BigBad_Wolf245" "Sure am" she said then I say "You don't looks like a wolf". We talked for at least 3 minutes then I checked the time, it was 12:30 I needed to get back. "Well I loved to talk more but I should get going" I said and she responded with "Oh well see you later" I was about to walk away but then I turned back "I haven't got you're…" She was gone, I dismissed it and hurried home.

I got to the door and I sensed something was wrong so I unbuttoned my gun holster and grabbed the gun and put it by my side. I walked in the door to the place ransacked so my first instinct was to check the damages and things stolen but nothing was stolen but an address and saying bring 90 grand then I realized that the bunny and fox were gone then I looked to see if they took any computer parts but all I found was a time bomb ticking down by five...5… I ran towards the door...4… I burst through the door...3… I jumped over the porch...3… I looked for cover …2… I crouched down behind my car …1… My house explodes leaving my house in ruins, now I had a different plans for them.

 **This chapter was short i know but if you want me to change anything or try something different to my writing then leave a review so i can make my writing for you and others.**


	6. The Raid

Since I was homeless and not armed, I decided to gets some weaponry and head to the girls house which was in the loop district. I had around $300,000 on me so I got an Scar H with a Acog sight and a suppresser, I also USP-S with a flashlight and suppresser Then I head to her house, once I got there the street as less busier which was odd but passed it by and continued. I knocked on the door she answered and invited me in.

 **Nicks POV**

It was cold and dark, I could see because of my keen eye sight though I couldn't talk. I was laying on the floor so I tried moving my hands but they were tied around my back so then I tried using my feet to sit myself.

Though it was hard I was successful I looked around but then I heard footsteps, I saw a man walking to over what appears to be a light. He switches it on and I'm blinded by the bright flash of light "what's your name and where do you come from" the man said, I then said "nothing you want to know" but was responded with a gun butt upside the ear and then my started to hear my ears ring. The man said "We do not take no for an answer!"

 **Aidan's POV**

I finished telling her the things that happened, "you know what, I have an idea" she said then I responded with "oh yeah, what's your great plan" "Blume bought a factory somewhere in Chicago back when ctOS was just starting though it's abandoned now.

we may be able to take it as a safe house but the only problem is" I cut into her sentence "its surrounded by water" then she continued "but I have been keeping tabs on Blume employees to see if they have access to the island, though none of the current have access to it but there is an ex-employee of Blume by the name of Raymond Kennedy" "but what about the two friends?" I interrupted.

"oh yeah I found and reviewed the traffic cams and saw at least 3 people coming out of your house with your two buddies and followed the vehicle that they were using to the Blume labs on the outskirts of Chicago, they were also very armed." "Private military?" I replied "most likely" she said, then I say "I'm going there" but she protested "are you crazy! They'll kill you." Then I said as I looked at the time and walked towards the door "well they can try".

 **Judy's POV**

I wake up strapped to a table. It was bright and cold, I looked around the room and see to humans in another room that was separated by a pane of glass then a human that's dressed as a surgeon and says "it'll be over soon" as it brings a scalpel towards my stomach but then a vent grate falls from the roof and a familiar figure comes down and takes notice by the doctor.

The doctor swings the scalpel at him but grabs the it' out of his hand and stabs him in the neck with it then kicks the surgeon down and leaves him to bleed out on the ground. He then hurries to me where I can fully see him, he had blood around his mouth and blood on his scratched up shirt. He then says "how many shirts am I going to lose here" I giggle at the comment but then gun shots are heard down the hall


	7. The Retrieval

**Nicks POV 2 hours ago**

After an hour of talking to this guy, I would not let him get away with this info but luckily I was cutting the rope with my nail. Once I got free, I grabbed him on the shoulder pulled him into a bite on the neck leaving a hole in it. I got up and walked away and left him a dead man, I entered a hallway that were filled with pipes and heard footsteps around the corner so I grabbed a pipe off the wall then water spewed from the pipe.

I ran forward seeing two humans walking the opposite way, I hit one in the leg most likely breaking it them I jumped and hit the other in the head cracking his skull open and he falls down face first into a pool of blood, I then hit the other in the head 3 times, caving his head in. I spotted a vent a little bigger than my size so I climb up the pipes up to it and tear the grate off to enter it but as soon as I enter I hear a scream, I then started to crawl into the vent.

I pasted a couple emptied room but then as I pasted a grate, I heard voices so I back track to see into the room and there she was with a human about to cut her open. My pupils shrunken at the sight, I acted fast by jumping on the grate and landing on feet. I see him swing at me with a scalpel so I doge the attack but as I do, I grab the knife and jumped on him, stabbing him in the neck and ride his body down to the ground.

As he hits the ground I jump off of him and check on Judy, she was strapped onto the table with at least 5 buckles keeping her down. I unbuckle the straps and help her up, "how many shirts am I going to lose" I said and was responded with a giggle but then gunshot are heard down the hall which catches our attention.

 **Aiden's POV 2 hours ago**

I exited Clara's house and started to drive my car to the Blume Laboratories. As I got there I was met by a guard by the entrance. He walks to my car and says "ID" so I nod and reach down for my USP-S, I shove the barrel down his throat and pulls the trigger, blowing his brain matter all over the ground.

I abandoned the car and continue on foot into the establishment, I checked the cameras and found a lot of guards and a couple civilians so I enter the door with my Scar-H and shoot down every guard I see then I take cover behind a plant holder and blind fire from my cover, taking 2 guards out then I advance from cover. A guard didn't see me and walked past me so I take him by pulling my telescopic baton out and wrapping it around his neck and pointing the gun to his head.

"It be a shame if some would to make a mess with this guy's head" I then move forward with the guy in my arms and the other guard back up. I shoot a couple guards but the others still held their fire I made my way to an elevator and pushed the guard out of the elevator and closed the door then pressed the button that said specimen testing.

As the elevator I took the suppresser off the USP and the Scar-H, I put the USP in its holster and pointed my assault rifle at the elevator door as it opened. There were no one insight so I moved out of the elevator and into a piped filled hallway but I started hearing something crawling in a vent above me so I pointed the gun upward but as soon as I did I hear a yell down the hall so I pointed in the direction it came from and there were 3 guards down the hallway with batons.

I wanted a fair fight so I holstered my Scar-H and pull out my baton and ran forward. When I reached one of the guard I spin and hit the guard in the face then hit the second one with a jab to the chest with a slap with the baton, I hit the third one in the leg then as he went down on one knee I kicked him in the chest and walked right past him around the corner where two more guard were.

I pulled out my profiler and exploded a pipe next to the two guards and shot them with my USP then I tapped into a camera to check the room I was next to and what I saw horrific, the two I was looking for were in there but there was a doctor on the ground with a scalpel in his neck. I then walk into the room and they both look on me and nod at me.

I backed out of the room, checking everywhere and I give them the signal to follow. We then make our way to an elevator and made are way back up to ground level but the cops were called and we were surrounded though it was pitch black out so I had an idea, we put our hands up but then I touched my phone and the lights burst, leaving the place dark so we make a run towards a window and smashed through the it then hopped over the fence and towards the darkness. We avoided the spot lights as we hopped over rocks and bushes as we head towards the city.

We stop in an alley way that was secluded and waited there for a while, when the sirens stop we headed to the closes car and then got into it when I hacked the door and alarm off and drove off towards Clara's house.

As we were driving away, Nick and Judy climbed into the back and sat there as they hugged each other and gained they're senses. Once when we got to the door, I was about to knock but Clara beat me to it and opened the door but then her jaw dropped by my little companions.

 **I'm sorry about the delays in chapters** **I've** **been busy with school and all that important stuff and im not going to be publishing on the holidays just to let ya'll know**


	8. The Fallout and Rebuild

We walked in pushing her aside "What are they?" Clara whispered and the two waved at her then I said "walking and talking mammals", "but how" she said and I responded with "don't know, don't care" "do you have info on the place that we're going, wait where is this place that we are going" I said then she said "It's a small island in the middle of Chicago" then I reply "the old Blume facility?" "Yep".

Nick buts in and says "sorry to interrupt but what about us we can't be walking the streets like this." And Judy says "He's right we'll probably be captured again" then I say "our number one priority is getting you home but I heard there was a weird operation going on not too far from here, maybe we see what's going on there".

We enter the Sonarus LX and head to the location I give them there profiler's and Nick pulls out a SG-590 and Judy just pulls out a Glock 18 and a flashbang then I get out a SCAR-H with a holosight then I asked "where you get those guns" the both said in unison "this is my service weapon" "so Nick is SWAT and your just a patrol officer?" I said then Judy replied with "pretty much yeah".

 **Nicks POV**

We get out of the car and the place was a small construction site, there were at least 3 guys with pistols there. I say "this just looks like a hangout" Judy looks at me and gives a snotty look. The silence was broken by shouting and a couple of bullets whizzing pass my ear, we take cover behind come wood but then my profiler made a noise so I look at it and one of the guys was calling back up so I looked for a distraction but it was too late.

at least 5 vans we're coming to us then I run to another piece of cover and I get to higher ground on a scaffold but I find a SVD on here so I pick it up and start to aim down the sights but it was a bit large for me though I dealt with it and went prone then waited for the reinforcements come.

The problem was that they were coming from all sides, shot a guy behind cover in the leg the caused him to drop onto the ground and start to hold it then a shot a guy in the shoulder which he then fell on his knees and then got shot in the head by Aidan and Judy looked at me and gave me a nod so I covered her as she moved to the middle, I watched her shoot 2 guys then entered cover again.

I then stopped, I couldn't move all I saw was Judy was holding her that a hole was blown in her ear and I watched as they surrounded her. Then I look at Aidan which was being shot at by 4 men then my vision turns red and my claws extend. I can't control myself, I jump down from the scaffoldings and jump at a guy who was closest to Judy and bite into his neck

 **Judy's POV**

I being pinned down by small arms but then it stopped after a different gunshot, I peeked out of cover and saw the guy holding his arm so stand up and shoot him in the eye causing him to fall back.

I look at the top of the scaffolding and see Nick with a large sniper rifle and keeping a look out so I give him a nod, signaling him to cover me as I switch spots then I get out of cover and shoot 2 guys in the chest but as I enter cover I feel a burning sensation in my left ear as I look at it I realized that it had a hole in it.

I looked up at scaffold again just to see he wasn't there, I looked around just to see 5 men circling me, I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream and I would be back at my house with my normal life.

As soon I heard the cock of a gun, I heard screams and gunfire and some growls here and there but as the noise died down, I opened my eyes and is surrounded by a lot of blood and bodies I see Nick or at least I think Its Nick in the middle of the mess. I see him point a gun at a wounded gang member and shoot him in the head.

I never seen him like this before, it's like he's been keeping a second personality from me. He turned his head towards me and I saw his pupils shrunken to little dots but when we made eye contact his pupils dilated to normal size but then he runs away and when he's was out of eyesight I got up, my ear still stings but not as bad.

I run to Aidan and help him with the last guy by pulling out a Taser for my belt and putting it to his neck and shocking him, causing him to fall to the ground stunned.

 **Nick's POV**

I ran into an alleyway with a dead end and sat behind a dumpster, I couldn't let her see me like this. I can't let her know my demons, I just want to go home this is a nightmare, what are these things extra-terrestrial beings or worse, I want everything to be normal, this city is hell and what time period is this or is it a different universe of its own.

Whatever it is I hope we leave soon, I suddenly hear a loud and high pitch noise's nearby then a robotic voice is heard but not loud enough for me to hear so I get a closer look when I look at a TV on display, I was shocked by the results and then Judy and Aidan join beside me also looking at TV while the robotic voice says "This is not a test, this is the emergency broadcast system, there has been reported 3 nuclear warheads launched by an unknown source but the targeted locations are: Toronto, Minneapolis And Louisville. We advise you to evacuate cities around these areas or proceed to the nearest fallout shelter immediately, we wish you the best of luck for survival."

I wasn't expecting this, we both look at Aidan then he said "follow me" so we did what he said and followed him to an alleyway 3 blocks away from the previous one. He opened a hatch in the ground and we went down a ladder once we hit the bottom there were supplies such as: food, Water and ammunition.

Just as we closed the hatch we hear an ear piecing thunder from afar then another then another, "GET DOWN" Judy yells, as soon as Aidan drops down we hear a wave of debris go over us, we were stuck there for at least 2 years before most of the radiation has dissolved, we just ran out of food and water when we thought of going outside when we climbed up the ladder I heard footsteps above, I pulled out a M1911 that I found in the bunker. When the footsteps dissipated, Aidan pushed the hatch open and what waited outside was shocking,

It was home

The End?

 **There ya have it folks, this was a fun experience and I hoped you enjoyed it, I will make another fanfic soon just it's hard when you have school and all that.**


End file.
